Craving
by Tsuki Kakumei
Summary: It was the quiet ones that you had to watch out for.
1. It Started Out With A Kiss

**Disclaimer: Don't own Karneval.**

A/N: I should really stop starting so many WIP fics, but when a plotbunny is born you just gotta raise it! Important note, this is a **LEMON**, pure and simple.

* * *

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

The Killers - Mr. Brightside

* * *

It all began on her birthday. Not just any birthday though; it was her 18th, the one milestone in her life in which she took her first step into the world as an adult.

"We need to celebrate this occasion with a party; the bigger the better!" Iva exclaimed.

"But Iva, we always hold a small celebration for birthdays. Why would this be any different?" Tsukumo asked.

Iva shook her head good-naturedly at the younger woman, "Because this is your _eighteenth_, Tsukumo! You're now old enough to do all the things that adults do; drink, smoke, though I hope you don't pick up on that nasty habit, and maybe find a boyfriend," she hinted at her suggestively. "Besides I'm sure Hirato would approve."

"Hirato would approve of me drinking, smoking, and finding a boyfriend?"

Iva barked out a laugh, "I meant the party, silly Tsukumo! Although I don't think he'll disapprove if you found a lover. You need someone your own age. I know you grew up with him, but he's too old for you that I doubt he'd be able to keep up." The older woman teased and laughed at her own private joke. A light dusting of pink graced Tsukumo's cheeks. She may be oblivious in some areas, but the more she matured the more she understood about an adult's life and the innuendo wasn't missed on her.

"If you say so, Iva," she agreed and let the subject drop.

With the help of Yogi, Gareki, and Nai, they had organized and thrown her a big birthday bash, and even invited the crew of Circus' First Ship to attend the festivities. The party was in full swing with everyone enjoying themselves.

In the birthday girl's hand was her third - or was it her fourth? - red cocktail with swirls of orange. Tsukumo lost count of how many glasses she already had; it tasted sweet and fruity, and every sip she took gave a burst of warmth in her chest that spread outwards. She had the faint notion that she should probably hold back on the drinking, but Iva's words came back to her. It's not every day she celebrated becoming an adult and she should let loose to have some fun every once in a while.

Feeling overheated and a little light-headed, Tsukumo excused herself from the company of Iva and Jiki to find somewhere to cool her overly warm skin. She trailed her hand along the hallway wall, using it as support as she slightly wobbled on her feet. Her eyes drifted closed as she walked and bumped face first into something. She lost her balance and threatened to fall backwards, but an arm supporting around her waist stopped that from happening and braced her against the body that she bumped into.

"Tsukumo?"

The girl in question opened her eyes and stared into the deep violets of her captain.

"Hirato!" Heedless of anything around her, she threw her bare arms around his broad shoulders, barely able to lace her fingers together due to height constrictions and pulled herself closer. Breaking away from the impromptu hug she glanced up at his infinitely amused expression, "Today's my birthday!" She promptly informed him as if he didn't know what day it was. "And since it's my birthday I get to have one wish."

Intrigued at this never seen before side of the girl, Hirato couldn't help but tip his lips up in a smile as he humored her, "Hmm? And what would that be?"

Feeling bolder with the alcohol running through her veins she drew herself closer and grasped his black tie, tugging it until he accommodated her silent request to bend his head down. She rose on her tip toes and sweetly whispered one simple word in his ear, "You."

Hirato's body froze. Any trace of humor drained from his face. It was nothing more than a blank slate as he pulled back and took in the sight of the little blonde in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed with a heavy blush, her skin was warmer than usual, her eyes were somewhat glazed over, and a discrete sniff of her breath confirmed his suspicions. He heaved a sigh, "Tsukumo, you're drunk. Perhaps it's time to call an end to the party and put all good girls to bed."

Hearing the chiding tone in his voice as if he were her long-suffering guardian and she an unruly child, something within her snapped. Something that told her to make him finally see that she wasn't a child any longer – was never a child in the first place – and still holding onto his tie, she gave a mighty yank and captured his surprised lips with hers. The kiss lasted for all of three seconds before they broke away from each other, still pressed close together and breathing a little heavier than normal.

"Tsukumo, once again you're drunk and-" she cut him off.

"That doesn't matter!" A distant part of her brain marveled at her gall to be talking to her superior this way. No one cut off Hirato as he was speaking; absolutely no one. "I heard that alcohol brings out the truth in people and this is the truth. I want you, Hirato. I've always wanted you so please; will you please grant me this one wish?"

Gazing into those unwavering purple eyes that were a shade or two lighter than his, he saw a spark of something ignite within them. It was raw hunger, deep and intense with a touch of honesty, and it was directed solely on him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about taking the svelte blonde to his bed. He did many a time and the only thing that halted him from doing such an action was her age, but now that she was at the age of consent nothing would bar him from completing that fantasy.

Hirato leaned in closer stopping a hair-breadth away from her pink lips, never breaking eye contact as he conveyed in all seriousness, "No regrets."

"Never." The word dropped from her mouth like a vow.

"Very well, now naughty girls need to be taught a lesson on how to properly treat their captains. I hope you weren't expecting to be resting much." The enigmatic smile was back on his face as his eyes gleamed with a predatory light. The faint taste of her kiss lingered on his lips; something fruity that vaguely resembled strawberries or mangoes. He craved for another sample and took her lips hungrily. Hands roamed and grappled each others clothing as they stumbled towards Hirato's room.

Tsukumo's first time was a haze of never ending passion. He was a vigorous lover, the complete opposite of what Iva predicted, as he wound her up like a tight coil ready to snap at any given time, making sure that she was on the cusp of release before drawing away and fanning the flames of desire into an uncontrollable wildfire all over again.

It was never an official rule that Circus members couldn't have romantic relations with each other, but it would be highly irregular for a superior to have relations with their own subordinate, however, Hirato and Tsukumo were ones who never left anything up to chance. They guarded their relationship by acting like there wasn't one outside the norm, but the prospect of stolen trysts in dark corners brought a risky thrill to their already passionate encounters; and so here she was now, bent over, hands braced against the wall, skirt hiked high around a thin waist and legs spread wide as a crafty tongue delved into her inner most depths. She tried desperately to stifle the short gasps of air and strangled moans slipping past her tightly pressed lips. A gloved hand wrapped around her thigh raised itself and slapped one cheek of her exposed buttocks in reprimand. The sharp sting brought another wave of arousal to drip onto the eagerly awaiting tongue, deftly collecting and savoring any stray driblet, not letting a single drop become wasted.

_"You mustn't make any noise," he hotly breathed into her ear just before diving under her skirt._

Another moan broke free before she could stop it and as a result her other cheek was slapped harder than before as punishment. A steady pressure was building within her abdomen begging for sweet release, but before she could fall off that familiar precipice, the sinful heat of his tongue moved away leaving her cold and cheated. Soon enough though the press of his body loomed above her as his hands grasped her hips and he slowly pushed himself into her wet heat. She groaned low in her throat, but another smack to her rosy tinted cheeks made her jump back in surprise forcing even more of his girth into her.

"Now what did I say about making any noise?" His low voice lightly admonished her.

"To not to…" But it was a hard rule to follow when he filled her to the brim and he moved achingly slow, pulling out at a snail's pace and pushing back in just slightly rougher than the last. It forced her to feel every single inch of him, imprinting what his touch did to her so that she'd never forget.

"Good girl," he rumbled above her. His chest swelled in a darkly lit satisfaction at the sight she presented. Blonde hair shaking back and forth, derrière thrust high in the air, the skin blushing red, and her passion dripping down her milky white thighs. He gave shallow thrusts and his violet eyes turned a shade darker in amusement as he watched his little woman try to contain herself. She was _so good_ at following his every order.

"Nnn… Hirato, please," she pleaded breathlessly. "We-we're going to be late for the meeting!" She looked at him over her shoulder wetting her parched lips and begging him with half-hooded lavender eyes to stop denying them both of the sweet pleasure.

Hirato bent over until his chest laid flat against her back, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other braced along the wall. She could feel his deep chuckles rumbling through his chest. He moved his face close enough that his lips brushed the shell of her ear with every word he spoke, "Then I suppose we'll make this quick. Remember, not a sound, _Tsukumo_." Suddenly the short and shallow thrusts turned into unyielding sharp, fast strokes. Hirato set a hard and furious pace in a blink of an eye. Tsukumo was caught off guard releasing a torn cry that was abruptly cut off by burying her face in her arms.

The way he said her name, husky and almost dragging out each syllable, stoked the fire in her belly into a raging inferno. It was a warning and a promise all in one, and if she complied with his wishes then she'll be pleasantly rewarded.

Teeth latched onto her earlobe and gave a sharp nip in rebuke. The sting was soon soothed by a laving tongue and Hirato buried his face in the crook of her neck placing open mouthed kisses and suckling on the flesh. Tsukumo didn't know how much longer she could take Hirato's rough affections. Her legs shook badly trying to remain upright as each thrust sent her onto her tip toes. She wanted to moan, groan, scream, wail, just do about anything to voice her pleasure, but refrained from doing so knowing that Hirato wouldn't hesitate to stop his maddening pace and deny them both altogether. He was such a sadist that he didn't even bother to hide his true nature behind the polite façade of his at times.

The arm around her waist trailed down to rub the bundle of nerves at her center. He knew that they were both close to their release, her walls wouldn't stop contracting around him and his thrusts were getting jerkier by the second. Tsukumo's hair fell around her shoulders and back like a pale golden waterfall, and Hirato was tempted to wrap his hand around the thick mane of hair and pull back like a leash just to see what her reaction would be, but alas she was right and they really were going to be late if he stalled any longer. _Maybe for another day_, he wistfully thought.

Tsukumo's breath hitched as that coil broke and the tidal wave of her release washed upon her. She desperately bit into her sleeve to muffle any sounds. A few thrusts later and Hirato swiftly followed after her slumping a little, but never ceasing his fingers movements. Tsukumo tried to move away from his questing fingers. Her body was oversensitive and she raised her leg to kick him away, however, Hirato would have none of that. He took his hand that was resting against the wall, wrapped it around her leg that tried to assault him and lifted it up, spreading her even wider. The silky glide of his gloved fingers flitting back and forth, up and down, on her little button of joy quickly wound up that broken coil again.

"Cum for me, Tsukumo." Hirato huskily demanded. Unable to resist such a sinful order she willfully obeyed. Her second climax came swiftly and for a moment she swore that her vision tunneled until all she saw was white. Hirato's fingers slowed down their furious rubbing, but still brushed along her every once in a while sending hot sparks up and down her spine. They took a minute to regain their breathing and steady their heart rate before straightening up.

Hirato smoothly cleaned the both of them up and tenderly fixed Tsukumo's disarrayed clothing until not a crease was out of place while she quickly retied her hair back into their pigtails. They shared a tender look as Hirato cupped her cheek and placed a light kiss on her lips before guiding her out the door.

They took their seats and not a minute later the meeting began. Half of her attention was on the meeting while the other half was focused on her sore buttocks and well satisfied core. Her body still hummed with energy from the after affects. She discreetly glanced at Hirato out of the corner of her eyes and was irked that nothing seemed out of the ordinary with him. His mask was firmly in place and a dark craving to see him unravel by the seams by her own hands welled deep in her chest. A hungry light gleamed in her eyes. She hid a small wolfish smile by pretending to cough into her hand when he slid his eyes over to her for a fraction of a second.

_I'm going to break that mask, Hirato. You just wait._

* * *

Did you love it? Hate it? Want more sexy times? Let me know by dropping a comment!


	2. The Night Is Ours

A/N: Phew! There was a lot of cutting and pasting to fit the scenes together, but I'm quite satisfied with the turn out and I hope you are too!

* * *

_She's the queen of the serpent, the Devil be damned_  
_ Got Lucifer himself eating out of her hand_  
_ And when she smiles from the floor, I can't hold back_  
_ The train is comin' to the station but it's off of the track_

The Constellations - Felicia

* * *

She waited until the moon was at its zenith and everyone on board was fast asleep, but most of all she waited an hour after being informed of the light going out in Hirato's room before setting her plan into motion. She quietly tip toed down the corridors making sure none of the hitsuji or anyone else spotted her. If they did then she'd die of mortification at what she was wearing or lack thereof. Arriving at Hirato's door, Tsukumo quickly went over all that she needed and slipped inside.

His room was darker than she thought it would be. Relying on the stray slivers of moonlight streaming in, she soundlessly crept over to the lump of man on the bed. The soft material of her slinky nightie brushing against her thighs brought a smile to her face. It was a beautiful piece of clothing as far as nighties went; a pastel pink with thin straps, intricate lace work along the bust until it turned sheer after reaching the belly button, and fell loosely, but still flattering her figure. It was a shame Hirato wouldn't be able to see her in it she mused, smile turning devious.

Reaching the bed she stared down at her sleeping captain's form. He lay in the middle of the mattress on his back, ebony bangs covering his eyes, one arm raised by his head as the other rested on his bare chest, slow deep breaths indicating he was heavily asleep, and the bed sheet covering his waist down. Knowing that he preferred to sleep in the buff and since he was already positioned as she desired her smirk widened until teeth were showing. Everything was going according to plan and he wasn't even going to see it coming.

Finished with her preparations, Tsukumo admired her handiwork and cautiously dragged the bed sheet away revealing Hirato in all his glory. She stealthily crawled onto the bed lying down on her stomach between his legs. His manhood was quite impressive even when it was flaccid. Tsukumo lightly grasped and stroked him to full attention peering up at his face periodically. He was still fully asleep so the little blonde decided to kick things up a notch. She wet her lips and suckled him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip while keeping pace with her firm strokes.

Hirato felt like he was floating between the worlds of wakefulness and sleeping. He dreamt of nothing. All was calm and quiet until there was warmth at his groin and suddenly he was being engulfed by a wet heat. He groaned under his breath and lightly bucked his hips up. Was he still dreaming; because it felt eerily too real to just be the workings of his subconscious mind? Suddenly whatever was surrounding him _sucked_; the tight space became even tighter as if demanding him to release his essence. It shocked him into full wakefulness.

Hirato opened his blurry eyes, but all he saw was absolute black. Confused as to what was happening and wondering why he couldn't see anything, he breathed in deeply and choked on it as the wet heat traveled down his shaft lapping at his balls before moving back to envelope his manhood. Another groan, raspier than before escaped. Controlling his breathing, Hirato detected a small feminine hand caressing him. It alternated from soft to firm strokes and drifted down to knead his testes from time to time.

_Tsukumo_. It made sense he figured. No one else came near his door unless absolutely necessary. She was the only one who would dare come to his room in the middle of the night and touch him this intimately. Hirato pushed his head further against his pillow and felt something hard pressing on the back of his head. It was a knot and he finally realized why he felt like he was blind. A thick black cloth was wrapped around his eyes. Without the aid of his sight the rest of his senses were working harder to make up for it and at the moment his sense of touch was probably working the hardest.

Every time Tsukumo drew back she'd lightly scrape her teeth against him. Tingles danced along his spine and ended at his groin. Hirato wanted to feel more of that scorching heat and tried to push her head down further. The distinct clink of metal on metal and the resistance on both wrists stopped him though.

Tsukumo gave one last swirl of her tongue and sat back on her heels. Those mischievous fingers tickled his ball sack before using her pointer finger to faintly brush the underside of his cock from base to tip and spreading that drop of pearly liquid in circles. Her lavender gaze trailed up Hirato's twitching cock to his lean abs, cuffed wrists, slightly flushed cheeks, and blindfolded eyes.

She had once read somewhere that opposites attract. Light to dark, Yin to Yang, positive to negative, everything needed an opposite to maintain the balance, but most of all a dominant with a submissive. Anyone who was familiar with Circus' Second Ship's captain knew that he was a sadist and as such an 'S' needed a 'M' to compliment their personality. For the longest time Tsukumo thought she could be the 'M' to his 'S'. He's her superior and she's his subordinate. It was already the perfect situation, but looking at him now, to see her handsome captain who was always in control, who commanded respect from all his peers become chained and helpless and at her absolute mercy awakened something primal within her being.

The lithe blonde straddled his well defined hips her core hovering above his manhood and slithered her body up to his. She ghosted her lips along his stomach. Her tongue peeking out occasionally and drawing nonsensical designs on his chest then meandered to nibble and lick his nipples. Once they pebbled under her touch she continued her travel up north laying open mouthed kisses on his collar bone, neck, and jaw line. Her lips pressed fleeting butterfly kisses to his. The touch so light it was scarcely felt teasing his senses for something almost within his reach.

Becoming impatient with the barely there touches that the next time Tsukumo leaned down, Hirato reared up and roughly claimed her lips. He abruptly broke off the kiss and drew in a jagged hiss of air when a sharp squeeze to his cock bordering on painful pleasure let him know that for tonight she was the one in charge.

Leaning in close to his ear, she spoke softly, "How does it feel, Hirato, to know that for once you're not the one in control?"

Hirato turned his head away from her refusing to answer. A breezy chuckle left her lips. "No answer? I'm sure you'll have _plenty_ to say very soon." Her honeyed words saturated with a dark promise.

Before the night was over, he _will_ be begging for her touch. She'll make sure of it.

Tsukumo lowered herself until her nether lips slid along the hard flesh and her hips gyrated up, down, and all around, but never allowing him entrance. She ground and spread her arousal, letting him know that she was completely bare and ready for the taking. Her hips rubbed faster creating a delicious friction. She whimpered in pleasure as her tongue tangled with his and her breaths came in short pants.

Hirato groaned in frustration. He strained against his bonds as much as he could, rattling the cuffs trying to reach her. Every time he thrust upwards silently demanding to push himself in, his crafty woman lifted off and gave his delicate bits a punishing squeeze. He wanted to pull her closer, crush her to him, bury his aching cock in her mouth, slit, anything, just as long as he felt her surrounding him with her scorching heat.

"Tsukumo," he swallowed a moan as she clenched her hand again, "uncuff me."

"I don't think so. You're in no position to be making any demands of me, Hirato," she purred.

Finally she stopped her vexing grinding and gradually took him in; however, all movement paused when only the tip broke through. She repeatedly lifted off and sunk just the tip in while circling her hips in wide rotations. Hirato bit back a curse as he furiously thrust upwards, but Tsukumo's hands pressed down and pinned his bucking hips.

"Oh, what's wrong? Do you want me to go down further?" Her voice exuded false innocence.

"_Yes,_" he nearly hissed.

A breathy giggle, "Then tell me. I won't know unless you tell me what you want me to do," she trilled at the end. It sounded like a request, but Hirato understood the unspoken demand beneath it all. Tsukumo was never one to exert her demands very often, preferring to follow rather than lead, but this current woman sitting atop him had his blood pumping faster than usual. Power, confidence, and raw need were rolled up into one to create this dominate seductress forging a heady aphrodisiac.

He licked his dry lips and rasped, "Ride me. I want you to ride me."

A tiny victorious laugh answered him before she complied with his wish and dropped her entire weight, burying his length up to the hilt. He grunted in appreciation as she rode him hard and fast. The fluttering softness of her nightie's skirt gently brushed along the tops of his thighs, hips, and waist like a cool lover's caress. His brow was furrowed, a thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and his jaw was tightly clenched as he fought to keep his moans down.

_So stubborn_, she thought amused, _but it's not over until the fat lady sings._ Tsukumo leaned back and braced her hands on his thighs, nails digging into the skin as she slammed down recklessly. The new angle allowed him a deeper penetration that nudged that special spot and brought a new wave of euphoria with each push, sending her careening over the edge. She cried out her pleasure as her body stilled; the tingling aftershocks raced along her nerves then swiftly dismounted him.

Hirato felt her tight channel spasm and was about to follow in her steps when a rushing cold encompassed him. Her weight left the bed and the sound of rustling clothing reached his ears. She tried to keep her movement light, but his enhanced hearing detected the hushed glide of her steps on the well polished floor.

"Tsukumo," he called. His voice coming out lower, guttural, and in almost agony from his denied release.

She stopped and turned around, "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sure you can see exactly what's wrong." Did she identify a note of bitterness in there?

Laughter filled her voice, "I can, but since I already came here," she flashed a Cheshire cat's grin positive that he'd catch the double entendre, "for what I needed, I'll be going now. Good night, Hirato."

"Wait!" Quiet desperation tinged his yell as he struggled with the cuffs. The bound man widened his violet eyes as if that would help him see through the thick blindfold as he stared in her general direction. "Enough with the games, Tsukumo, and come back here to finish this." The mattress dipped at the end with her added weight.

"That wasn't very nice, Hirato, but," her hands settled on the inside of his thighs as each puff of breath tickled his sensitive member, "if you can do this one thing then I'll gladly give you what you want."

He exhaled sharply through his nose and tried to clear his foggy mind. "And what would that be?"

"_Beg me,_" she stuck her tongue out and proceeded to touch him everywhere except the one area that needed the attention the most.

Hirato tossed his head back. He fought a conflicting battle with himself as Tsukumo's words etched into his mind and body. Never had he lowered himself to anyone to get what he wanted. All his life he played an artful game of polite words filled with Machiavellian machinations and now this little slip of a woman wanted him to beg for his release of all things. He should have been appalled, but strangely enough he wasn't. Hirato would never admit it to her – he had a hard enough time coming to terms with it himself – but a small part of him buried deep inside relished the thought of her stripping him of all control; to just take, and take, and take until he had nothing else to offer.

That tantalizing tongue had him at his wits end as he finally bit out the desired phrase, "I need you, Tsukumo_, please._" All of a sudden his aching cock was swallowed by her hot little mouth.

Tsukumo for her part marveled at his ironclad self-control as she admired her captain's flushed countenance. If he hadn't been close before then he was certainly racing to the finish now. His breaths came in hitching gasps as he writhed beneath her. She took him as far as she could, her hand occupying the rest of the slack and then _hummed_.

He came with a shout, clenching his eyes behind the blindfold and pumping his hips with shallow thrusts. His long awaited release left him feeling boneless and he sagged into the bedding. Tsukumo gently licked him clean of any left over residuals before sliding away from him.

The next time he opened his eyes the ceiling stared back at him. No longer was he shrouded in darkness or bound to his bed. He rose to his elbows and glanced about the room trying to find a glimpse of the teasing little nymph, but found nothing. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for a rumpled bed. She stole into his room like a phantom in the night that left him wondering if it really had been all a dream. He tiredly collapsed back onto his pillow and observed the faint red marks on his slightly sore wrists. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to be beneath someone every once in a while. A small smile lit his face as he chuckled lowly. Oh yes, it was definitely interesting to say the least.

Tsukumo snuck back into her room and leaned against the closed door. The pads of her fingers touched her swollen lips as the remnants of Hirato's essence – that faintly tasted like satisfaction - lingered in her upturned mouth.

Maybe she was a bit of a sadist too.


End file.
